Forbidden
by Jade Reilly Gates
Summary: Harry and Draco have a secret fancy of each other, but current relationships keep them apart. Will a separate but mutual trip to London change that?
1. Draco's Darkest Desires

Chapter One: Draco's Darkest Desires

The panic from Dumbledore's death had seemed to calm down in the Wizarding World, back into a simmer of anger. Harry Potter had told the World that Voldemort was back, and that Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy were to blame for the renowned wizard's death.

Snape was highly disappointed in Draco, and was lecturing him on a scorching July day. Pansy Parkinson was there, sitting beside her boyfriend, but listening intently to the older man. Draco, however, wasn't paying a lick of attention to either of them.

He was thinking about Harry Potter. He'd seen the look on his face when Dumbledore had gone over the edge of the Astronomy Tower out of the corner of his eye. It seemed as if Potter had just appeared out of nowhere. The look of horror on his face haunted him. He had looked back many times when Snape was dragging him away, only to see Potter trailing them, absolutely furious.

Why had he agreed to any of this in the first place…?

Then he remembered his mother and father. And Voldemort threatening to kill them if he wouldn't do something for him. Hell, knowing the Dark Lord, his parents were already dead…His mother splayed on the carpet of Malfoy Manor, eyes open in shock from the Avada Kedavra charm…His father struck dead in Azkaban, forever to stay in the stink of that prison…

He was overcome with a chilling sense of dread, an innumerable sense of loss. His jaw clenched and he showed no weakness, but horror tore at his insides like some monster raging, anxious to get out.

For once in his life, he sort of knew how Harry Potter felt. He felt overwhelmingly ashamed of all the times he'd insulted his classmate. He was such an idiot, so full of himself that he didn't think about anyone else. He could thank his father for that.

"Draco, are you listening to me?" came the cold, smooth voice of Severus Snape through his musings. Draco looked into his eyes and shook his head.

"No, Professor," Draco said honestly.

"Draco, I'm not your professor anymore," Snape said silkily, "and I'd advise that you listen to me."

"I'm sorry…Snape," he said, with great effort not to call him "Professor," as he had for the six years previous.

"Is something troubling you, Draco?" Snape asked in a soft voice.

"Just thinking of Mother and Father is all," Draco said; he was unable to keep the deep trace of sadness etched in his voice. "I don't know what's going to happen to them now that I failed. I never meant to fail."

"I understand your worry, Draco, but you must listen to me," Snape said, his voice slightly insistent.

"I can't help it!" Draco snapped. "How would you feel if the Dark Lord threatened to kill your family and you had no idea whether or not he's actually done it yet or not!"

"Draco, calm down," Snape said, placing a hand on his shoulder, but Draco pulled away, standing up.

Draco cursed violently, spitting the words out. "Why did Father have to be so stupid? Why'd he have to get himself caught? Why did Mother ask you to come intervene anyway? Stupid Unbreakable Vow…I hate you, I hate you all!" he shouted, running out of the house on Spinner's End, just a streak of black and blonde.

Snape sighed and looked at Pansy, who looked shell-shocked. She finally processed what was going on and she ran out after her boyfriend.

"Draco!" she shouted, but Draco was nowhere to be seen. He had Apparated out of sight.

Draco was on his way to London. He didn't know why he wanted to go to London, but he had the irresistible pull to go to London. When he landed on the streets in front of the Leaky Cauldron, he leaned against the brick wall and sighed, his head hitting the brick hard. He winced but did nothing more.

He found himself thinking of Harry Potter again. He asked himself again why he was thinking of that Mudblood-lover. Famous Potter and all his glory for defeating the Dark Lord. Famous for his god-awful scar.

Harry would understand how he felt about losing his family…

He thought about it and realized…he'd never once had a decent conversation with the other boy…who was now a man. Something struck him. He'd blindly hated Harry Potter for six years. Draco had never even gotten to know him. He frowned.

Why all the sudden thought about Potter? He pushed it out of his mind and walked into the Leaky Cauldron. He'd walked through, into Diagon Alley when Harry popped up again, and the thought made him full-out blush.

His hand went to his cheek. That was the kind of thing he'd only seen in his dreams. He'd never even thought about that in the daytime. It was a dreadful thought, a deep, dark desire he'd never told anyone. Draco would never let anyone know that kind of desire. He was glad no one used Occlumency on him. He glanced down and was thankful his robes were loose. His cheeks were still burning.

"Damn it, Potter," he growled as he walked past the boarded-up shops in Diagon Alley. He felt rather ashamed of his affiliation with all this death and destruction. He touched the boarded window of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor and sighed. All this for the Dark Lord. He was beginning to wonder if it were worth it.


	2. Harry's Erotic Vision

Chapter Two: Harry's Erotic Visions

Slender white hands were making their way up Harry's chest, rubbing the heels of his palms on his nipples, caressing the skin lovingly, and paying close attention to detail. The faintest trail of a smirk lingered on that pale face as he leaned in to kiss Harry's soft lips. It was like satin against his lips as they slid across the skin, sending shockwaves of pleasure coursing through his body. He arched his body against the body of the other boy, the kisses growing deeper…

It seemed so right.

"Oh, Draco," Harry mumbled, but then he felt Ginny move beside him and he was suddenly bolt upright in bed, no longer asleep. His skin, instead of his scar, was tingling, and he could pitch a tent with what was under his sheets. He was breathing heavily as he pushed the black hair off his forehead.

Ginny stirred. "Harry, are you all right?" she asked sleepily. Harry flushed crimson and stood up.

"Bad dream; I'm going to go take a quick shower to calm down," Harry improvised quickly, making a beeline for the shower.

He slipped behind the curtain and slipped the water onto cold, started it and felt the cold shock his system.

"What the hell?" he asked himself over the water, rubbing his forehead. Why would he be thinking of Malfoy, let alone getting down and dirty with him? He shook his head and doused his body in cold water, shutting his eyes to the icy sensation. But when he closed his eyes, that faintly smirking face with the burning stormy eyes stared back at him, lightly misted with lust. Where did he get this vision? Malfoy never looked at him like that, not once.

I You'd probably have melted right in the halls, /I his mind taunted. He tried to shake the thought off while getting the water to soak thoroughly through his hair. He wouldn't let anyone know that he fancied Draco.

After all, he had been unhealthily obsessed with him for a good long six months at school, and even then he was getting weird looks whenever he'd talk about Malfoy.

He pulled himself out of the shower after thirty minutes of musings and attempting to get rid of a persistent erection, he went down the hallway of the Burrow to get something to eat.

On the way, he ran smack into Hermione, who was up, probably reading something or another.

"Oh, Hermione! Hi," Harry said, noting he was wrapped in only a towel and his erection hadn't slowed at all. Hermione arched an eyebrow and held back a giggle.

"Hi, Harry; rough night?" Hermione teased. Harry flushed.

"Well, yeah…I guess you could say that," Harry said in a small voice.

"Ginny still up?" she teased.

"Actually, she was asleep," Harry said in a low voice, his face growing redder and redder by the moment.

"So it was a dream type thing?" she asked, suddenly interested in his…difficulties.

"Yeah…"

"About who?" Hermione inquired.

"No one in particular," Harry lied.

"Am I really supposed to believe that, Harry?" Hermione asked. "I'm offended you won't confide in me!"

"You'd either laugh, or you'd want to rip my brains out for even thinking about it!" Harry shot fervently. Hermione arched an eyebrow.

"Come on, you I have /I to tell me now," Hermione pushed. Harry grew steadily redder as he glanced to the ground.

He mumbled something with a distinct "D" in front of it, and Hermione arched an eyebrow.

"Harry, you know I hate guessing games," Hermione frowned. Harry still hadn't looked up from the ground, and he seemed as red as Ron when he was angry. Harry dared peek up through his eyelashes, and Hermione was shocked to see the redness of his face. "Is it really that embarrassing?" she asked slowly. Harry nodded, his lips going into a line, much like McGonagall's.

"Yeah, it really is," Harry said in a rather strangled voice. Hermione raised her eyebrows so high they practically disappeared into her hairline.

"Come on, Harry, this is me," Hermione pressed. "You can tell me…"

"No, I can't," he replied, "because I don't know what you'll do."

"It can't be that bad!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Oh, yes, it can." Harry gave a slight smirk and turned around, heading back to the room he and Ginny now shared, thanks to the upswing in their relationship, despite Harry's protests at the end of the school year. Harry hadn't been so keen to continue in the past couple of weeks, however, as he was increasingly distracted by rather erotic and disturbing dreams.

He walked into the room, and was met by a quizzical look on Ginny's face. Harry took a deep breath and stripped off the towel, slipping into a pair of boxers and laying beside Ginny.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Nothing, just another dream," Harry said, running a hand through damp hair and leaning back on the pillow.

"It really shook you, huh?" she asked. He nodded.

He nodded. "I'm okay, now though," he said, turning onto his side, away from Ginny, and fell into an uneasy sleep.


	3. London Landings

Chapter Three: London Landings

The next day, Harry had decided to go to London to get out of the house. He loved the Burrow, but it was rather smothering after a month straight of being there. He stepped out of the house in a pair of black slacks, his t-shirt fluttering in the wind as he walked down the way.

He breathed in deeply, taking in the scents of the foliage around him. It was great to be out of the house and on his own. He ran his hand through his hair as he walked down the lane.

He strolled, lost in thought. Draco Malfoy was mostly what he was thinking about. That dream unsettled him, and showed exactly how deep his obsession could have been. It scared him, actually. He was supposed to loathe Draco Malfoy with everything he possessed, and here he was, thinking about him in a more than positive sense! He began wondering about his sanity when he found himself in front of the Leaky Cauldron. I How did I get here? /I he mused as he pushed the door open.

Again, the place was deserted as he glanced around, heading for Diagon Alley. He taped the brick and went through the archway, glancing at the boarded-up shops. There was virtually no one there, except for one figure, dressed all in black, leaning against the boards of the Ice Cream Parlor.

Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy," he growled, trying to make it sound angry, and trying to find that tumult of rage he used to get every time he laid eyes on the platinum blonde…but it was no longer there, replaced with a wave of hope and the feeling that he'd just missed a step on a staircase.

He stepped closer to Draco and the butterflies began to riot under the skin. He moistened his lips, suddenly nervous about approaching the other boy.

Malfoy turned around and was practically staring straight into Harry Potter's emerald green eyes. He took a step back and stared involuntarily until he recovered, looking at him, willing his look to become imperious. It really wasn't working.

"What do you want, Potter?" Malfoy asked in his greatest attempt at cold disdain. Those eyes were captivating, but he wouldn't let himself be captured within the sparkling depths.

Harry opened his mouth to speak, but he seemed to have completely forgotten all means of speaking, and the words evanesced off his tongue, even as he thought them. He felt the color rising in his cheeks.

"Nothing, Malfoy," he said as he caught his voice in the back of his throat, trying desperately to escape again. He tried to take a step, but was mesmerized by the steely grey of Draco's eyes.

For a moment they were enthralled, unable to step away from each other. The air around them became electric, but not out of hatred, or anger. It was fatal attraction at its very worst.

"What are you getting at?" Draco snapped, looking away from the staring contest, the air around them shattered like glass.

"Nothing!" Harry spat. Draco gave him a look that was anger, tinged with…helplessness? Sadness? Loss? He couldn't place it.

I What was I thinking 'maybe I could talk to him?' He'd never look at me the same, /I Draco thought with a frown. Harry's brows furrowed. Draco opened his mouth but shut it again on the statement.

"Out of my way, Potter," Draco said, breaking away from the absorption of their stare, pushing the other boy's shoulder, but he froze again at the physical touch. He shook off the shocks of electricity running through his shoulder and began to walk away.

Harry stood, stunned, his eyes to the ground. I What just happened? /I he thought to himself. He frowned, glancing over his shoulder at the Slytherin's retreating back.

"Malfoy…" he said in a soft voice, but Draco seemed to have heard it, or just looked behind him, because their eyes met again. Malfoy looked away again and began to walk faster down the alley.

"Stop playing with me," Draco said as he hurried away, frowning and stuffing his hands in his pockets. This was all too weird. He stopped before he entered the Leaky Cauldron and glanced back once again at the Boy Who Lived.

Harry still looked stunned, but also sad as he watched Draco retreat.


	4. Going For It

After Draco had left Harry's presence (as if his mind had not been filled with thoughts of Harry) the boy was all he could think about. Their eyes met for a few seconds only, but it suddenly felt like nothing else mattered other than looking into each other's eyes. Draco looked back again, but Harry had begun to walk off, and Malfoy frowned.

He wrapped his arms around himself and leaned against the wall of the nearest building. This whole "enemy" thing was really wearing thin for Draco. The façade had gone on long enough.

Draco looked up and saw that Harry was near Gringotts; the place was shut down, and only a transaction machine, similar to a Muggle's "ATM" stood outside the gates. Draco decided to throw caution to the wind and chase after that mudblood-loving boy of his heart.

Harry heard hurried footsteps behind him and glanced around, to see his mortal enemy running toward him. His brows furrowed confusedly and he looked at Draco with a skeptical look.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry tried to snap, but his voice was slightly too soft to get his "irritated" demeanor across.

Draco seemed to snap to the fact that he'd run the entire course of Diagon Alley chasing Harry, and his cheeks flushed pink. He straightened his cloak indignantly and looked into those emerald eyes that seemed to have captured his fantasy.

Draco moistened his lips and his fingers began to nervously play with a string on the inside of his robe pocket. He suddenly was bereft of words as his eyes stared into Harry's.

What Draco didn't know was that Harry was spellbound as well. Looking into those steely grey eyes made him feel as if he was falling, and there was no way to stop himself. They had both taken an involuntary step toward each other.

Draco suddenly looked down to the ground, which was odd for the proud blond. Harry blinked and looked at him.

"Are you all right?" Harry asked, sounding much more concerned than he would have liked. Draco peeked up through his eyelashes at the Boy Who Lived, surprised to hear the ring of concern in his voice.

"If I may be so bold, Potter, I'd like to call a truce, and I'd also like to talk to you," Draco spat out before he lost his nerve. Harry was taken aback and looked at the Slytherin curiously.

"All right, truce," he said, holding out his hand formally. Draco looked up and a slight smile painted on his face. Draco took the offered hand gratefully and they both felt that electric shock again. Draco's grin lifted a bit and Harry chuckled softly under his breath. "So, what did you want to talk about, Malfoy?"

"Well…it's something that we have in common now," Draco said softly. This wasn't the Draco Malfoy that Harry Potter knew. He seemed more subdued, more...melancholy. His eyes held a deep sadness.

"Go on," Harry said, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Both my parents were killed," Draco whispered, turning away so as not to let Harry see his weakness. Harry's eyes widened. Lucius and Narcissa were dead? He bit his lip.

"I'm sorry, Draco," Harry said, daring to put his hand on the blond's shoulder. Draco tried hard to keep his composure, but he felt the sobs damming themselves against the walls of his chest, waiting to burst out like a snake. He could feel the sting at the corner of his eyes that constituted that he felt like crying. He looked at the other young man and Harry could see the crystal tears gleaming in the corners of Draco's eyes. "It's hard, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is," Draco said. "I want to take this time to apologize for all the times I've hounded you about not having parents; I was young and foolish."

"We both were," Harry conceded. "All those squabbles were silly."

"If only we'd known what was awaiting us, eh?" Draco said, trying to shed some light on the dismal situation.

"I have to ask…who killed them?" Harry asked tentatively.

"The same man who killed yours, Harry," Draco responded with a slight frown. "That is why I said we have something in common now." Harry frowned and sighed. Voldemort was a tyrant.

"Was it because…of what happened at the end of the year?" Harry asked softly. Draco nodded.

"I couldn't do it; even though I said I hated the old bat, he'd helped me more than I knew then," Draco said softly.

"He taught us all a lot more than we gave him credit for," Harry replied. Draco nodded slightly.

"I know that now." Draco looked up at Harry and frowned. "I don't even know why I ever hated you."

"Because you were an arrogant git," Harry said with a slight grin. Draco sighed.

"I suppose I was a bit of an ass," Draco replied. Harry laughed deeply and watched Draco's face.

"A bit?" Harry teased.

"All right, I was an extreme git," the blond conceded. Harry laughed.

"I'm glad you can admit that now," Harry said. Draco shrugged, tucking a lock of blond behind his ear.

"I…I've been humbled a lot since we last saw each other," Draco said.

"You never had any intention of killing Dumbledore, did you?" Harry asked. Draco looked at Harry. –How could he know that?- he thought to himself.

The Slytherin shook his head. "No, I may have hated him, but I didn't want him dead. Can we get off this subject please?"

"What other subject do you propose we go to?" Harry asked. Draco felt his fingers tingling; he reached out and grasped Harry's t-shirt and, completely out of impulse, laid a hard kiss upon the dark-haired boy's lips.


	5. He's Changed

Harry's eyes widened considerably as he felt the silken touch of Draco's lips on his. Out of instinct he shut his eyes and was suddenly awash with sensation. From his fingertips to his toes sung with heat and tingled pleasantly. He took a step toward Malfoy and they were toe-to-toe and chest-to-chest. Draco had wrapped his hand around the back of Harry's neck, his other hand still clasped on the Gryffindor's shirt. Harry's hands laid to rest on the Slytherin's waist.

After a few seconds, Harry pulled away, looking suspiciously at the surprised-looking Draco. An awkward silence settled between them, as their eyes met for a few heartbeats, then Harry heard his name being called.

The dark-haired young man looked down the alley to see his two best friends running toward him. Harry inwardly groaned and sighed.

"Ron, Hermione, what do you want?" Harry asked as they came up to him, panting. Ron looked offended, but Hermione looked pleasantly surprised.

"We were…just looking…for you," Ron said through a stitch in his chest, trying hard not to double over in pain.

"Well, you found me," Harry said, sounding a bit irritable. Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"Are you all right, Harry? You look somewhat flushed," Hermione asked, taking a step closer. It seemed the two hadn't noticed Draco Malfoy standing mere inches away from their best friend.

"I'm fine, Hermione," Harry said softly, glancing at Draco. It was just the tiniest glance, but it was enough to get Hermione's attention.

"Malfoy, what are you doing here?" she asked, genuinely shocked.

"Standing, apparently," Malfoy drawled.

"Hermione, don't start anything," Harry warned.

"Why shouldn't I?" Hermione asked. "I'm sure he was harassing you or threatening to curse you or something of that nature!"

"Actually, he wasn't," Harry snapped. "He…" Harry glanced at the Slytherin, who was smirking, but the gesture was empty compared to the sadness hanging from his pupils in silver strands of loneliness and defeat. "He and I talked. We're not at each others' throats anymore."

"Granger…I-I mean, Hermione," Draco said, forcing out her name, "look. This is a really hard time for all of us. I'm not the enemy. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is the enemy. I never meant to do the things I did. I was immature, I was stupid. I'm not asking for forgiveness from you, because I know what I've done and said to you is unforgivable, but Harry and I are now a bit more similar. B-both my parents were killed by…by, You-Know-Who."

Hermione was utterly speechless at this confession. Ron was seething; Harry could see the anger behind the redhead's eyes.

"Ron, are you all right?" Harry asked.

"He's tricking us into feeling sorry for him," Ron said in a low voice. "He's just being the pathetic git he's always been."

"Ron, honestly!" Hermione said. "He hasn't done anything to you!"

"Not today, Hermione!" Ron retorted. "What if this is all a big scam to get us to pity him or some rubbish?"

"Ron, shut up!" Harry shouted. Ron looked highly affronted. "You don't know how it feels…to lose your parents. I can see it in his eyes. He's telling the truth."

Draco looked at him. "Why are you sticking up for me, Harry?" he asked in a soft voice.

"Not sure," Harry replied. "Just feels like the right thing to do."

"Harry!" Hermione said, also affronted.

"What?" Harry replied.

"What's wrong with you?" Ron snapped.

"There is absolutely nothing wrong with me!" Harry shot back. "I'm just keeping a more open mind than you!"

"How can you trust him? You said he almost killed Dumbledore!" Hermione said softly.

"I never really wanted to do it! I never wanted to kill the old bat in the first place! You-Know-Who threatened to kill my parents if I didn't do as he asked, and now that I'd failed, they're dead. You hear me? DEAD! Just like Harry's. Everyone always had sympathy for him because he grew up in a parentless family. I've done a lot of things wrong in my life, but don't I deserve a second chance? I've noticed the error in my ways, and I just want to make things right!" Draco said.

Hermione looked convinced, despite the crestfallen and stunned look on her face, but Ron wouldn't give up his furious tirade. Although Draco hadn't said one degrading comment, or one snide remark, Ron still felt the hatred burning within his veins.

"Harry, how could you even begin to trust this git?" Ron asked.

"It's something you don't harbor, Ron; it's called faith," Harry snapped. "You know what? Why don't you just leave me alone for a while? You're being an idiot."

"Me, an idiot? Look who's talking Mister 'I'm going to trust my mortal enemy now!'" Ron shot back.

"Draco is NOT my mortal enemy, Ron!" Harry shouted. "Voldemort is!" Ron and Hermione cringed at the name. "You should know that now. Draco hates him as much as I do. He's done the same to both of us! We're on the same side!"

"Yeah, right," Ron muttered, turning around and walking away from the small group of people. Hermione looked from Ron to Draco and Harry.

"I-I better go," Hermione said softly. With that, she ran after Ron, who was ranting, cursing loudly. Harry shook his head slightly.

"That was to be expected," Draco said softly.

"I know…I just wasn't ready for it," Harry said softly.


End file.
